


You take me higher

by orphan_account



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content, awkward teen makeouts, learning and curious, pure babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27072124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kyrie and Nero throughout the years
Relationships: Kyrie/Nero (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	You take me higher

Sometimes, when Kyrie couldn’t sleep, she’d clamor up onto the roof and look at the stars. She was always careful, but also quiet. Not even Credo would stir and she would have to walk right by his bedroom. 

Sometimes the sight of the stars on a cloudless night made her want to sing. Nothing formal, only mindless and comforting notes, but she had never indulged herself. Others would hear and her secret nights would not be so private. 

Sometimes she wanted to be alone. 

Kyrie lost herself in the stars and allowed herself a quiet hum as she recalled the notes for the song she was to perform for tomorrow’s service. She did love to sing for a crowd, but she shamefully only had one person in mind when she performed. 

Nero had made her sing with more pride and confidence. If she was sounding dull to her own ears she’d think of him and the instant mood boost brightened any song. She liked knowing that he was the secret to her success. 

Though she knew she should always be thinking of the Savior for she sings in his name.

She laid back against the slight slant to the rooftop and released a sigh. Nothing but the vast open sky filled her sight and she found herself wanting to gradually float away.

The knot in her belly and her need to escape only confirmed that she was nervous to perform at the Order’s gathering tomorrow. 

She’d tried to ignore the sick feeling, but the inability to sleep ran  her into a corner. 

She sighed again, heavy and forlorn. 

“It’s a nice night.” 

Kyrie’s heart leapt into her throat as she sat up and turned to the window Nero was sticking out of. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you!” She apologized yet he would have none of it. With a careless wave of his hand he climbed up and sat beside her. 

“I couldn’t sleep anyway.” There was a slight blush on his features. A pale pink, faint as a seashell. 

Kyrie wondered what troubled him. She went to take his hand in her’s but remembered the sling his right arm was in. “You are anticipating something tomorrow?” She asked in place of a reassuring touch. 

Nero swiped his good hand over his nose, “I always want to hear you sing.” 

A warmth filled her chest, burying that tinge of dread that weighed her down. “I worry that something will happen tomorrow.” She released the burden on her mind, thanking Nero for listening, she rested beside him and laid her head on his shoulder. 

She felt the slight tension release in his shoulder, “you’ll be great, Kyrie. I’ll be there just to see for myself.”

Kyrie put a hand to her mouth just to conceal her smile. Nero had been skipping services. Not that she approved that behavior, but a shameful pride overcame her that she could get him to attend the gathering all on her own. 

“Thank you, Nero.” She wanted so badly to squeeze his hand.

“Of course, you are my best friend.” 

There was such a comfort to those words. They’d been best friends for so long everyone knew that’s what they were, yet in their most private moments Kyrie felt there was something more. 

But it was just a feeling, nothing tangible. 

They laid side by side, the sides of their arms touching and her head soft upon his shoulder, watching the stars on a clear moonless night. He was warm and in the quiet she swore his breaths stalled for moments at a time.

She could feel it in the thick night air. In her bones she knew what was coming, ready or not, and she shifted her chin upon his shoulder and they were kissing. His mouth was wet and open and she responded with naked eagerness despite how clumsy and new to this she was. He broke the kiss, his face aflame and still so close, his hair mussed over his forehead. 

Kyrie took great pains to keep her weight off of his sling so she could reach over for his free left hand. 

He stumbled over some words like  _ I don’t…  _ and  _ I’m sorry _ while Kyrie shushed him and soothed him quiet by brushing his hair from his eyes so she could see him better. 

She’d wanted nothing more than to hold the sides of his face and connect their lips once more, but her modesty would not let her be so bold. 

“Don’t be sorry, Nero.” She had not wanted him to feel guilt, she wanted him to feel as happy as she was. Her thumb traced the line of his jaw and she’d blushed when she felt the warmth of his hand splay over her hip as she laid awkwardly over him. 

Kyrie nearly choked on her words, but she did not want the moment to slip. A tentative finger traced over Nero’s bottom lip and he saw her request in her honey brown eyes. 

His hand dipped over her waist as it came up to the back of her neck, he held her and brushed his lips against her’s in a simple touch.

His lips did not part like they did the first time and Kyrie found it much more manageable to kiss him. Her lips were able to push against his and he was soft and plush.

Kyrie nearly shook with how much she enjoyed this. As though she could stay there forever, she nestled against him in a more comfortable position. She leaned in, her lips parting just enough against his mouth to dampen his lips and the smallest sound fell from his lips, a slim little feather of a sigh. A sound he’d never made where she could hear it before.

Her heart ached at the tenderness of it.

His fingers flexed on the back of her neck and the arm in the sling beneath her twitched. 

Kyrie made herself light against him, raising just enough that he had his own space. The loss of his warmth saddened her but the feeling was forgotten soon enough as worry took over.

“Your arm.” She tried to inspect it under the faint glow of the stars. 

Nero shifted and Kyrie had no choice but to follow along as he sat up. “Don’t worry about that,” he huffed and his left hand twitched like it wanted to reach out for her. 

She nearly took it upon herself to take his hand when he got up. “Goodnight, Kyrie.” He said softly. “I’ll be there tomorrow.” 

And he slipped back through the window. After a moment Kyrie did the same. Sneaking by Credo’s door until she was in her own bedroom. Under her covers she held her pillow tight to her chest, her thoughts all consumed with tonight rather than tomorrow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I want to disclaimer that I’m new to the DMC franchise but I have fallen in love with it so quickly that I actually have inspiration to write
> 
> That being said, I hope I’m writing the characters so they are recognizable. I hope you enjoyed this first chapter


End file.
